This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless devices, such as laptop computers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), satellite based navigation and/or radio systems, etc. are commonly used in wireless operations. Multiple antennas are sometimes used for multiple applications, multiple frequencies, diversity schemes, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) applications, etc.